1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal, a position notification method, and a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been increased needs for a portable communication terminal such as a cellular phone, capable of knowing its own current position, so communication terminals meeting such the needs have been developed. For example, JP 2003-259426 A discloses a communication terminal which notifies its own current position obtained from a Global Positioning System (GPS) or a radio base station, to another communication device through a manual operation of an operator. However, when the operator cannot operate the communication terminal, the communication terminal cannot notify its own current position to another communication device.
JP 2005-197820 A discloses a technique of allowing a communication terminal to automatically notify its own current position to a predetermined notification destination in a case where the communication terminal is capable of communicating with a particular radio base station, e.g., a mobile radio base station mounted on a rescue helicopter. However, in a case where the communication terminal is located outside the communication area of the mobile radio base station, the communication terminal cannot notify its own current position to the predetermined notification destination.